survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 4 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif It's been a long week. Way too long. Time to take out the garbage! IT'S EVICTION TIME! center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Dalia i Madison zostały nominowane przez Tsunami do eksmisji. Dalia została oskarżona o bycie rasistką przez połowę domu. Madison zaczęła szukać sojuszników. Yuu został nominowany przez domowników. W ramach zemsty mężczyzna zmasakrował łóżka Parul i Cornela. Felicia uważa, że Tsunami zmyśla plotki o innych uczestnikach, a pózniej zrzuca winę na Madison. Parul wygrała pierwsze zadanie o veto i nie zmieniła nominacji HoHa. LeRoy został ukarany za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminy nominacją... TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px 100px oraz kto zostanie nowym HoHem? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! 600px Addie Chen: Pierwszy sezon Wielkiego Brata niedawno się zaczął, a już wszyscy o nim rozmawiają. W tym tygodniu nie zabrakło nam dram, a szczególnie rasistowskich komentarzy. Natomiast czy jesteście gotowi na pierwszy w tym sezonie - heartbreak? Dzień 5, Wieczór'Parul: Pierwsza ceremonia veto zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Jestem wściekła, że nadal jestem nominowana. Niech wyjdą Tsunami same wypryski na twarzy. 100px Niech Tsunami wraca do swojego burdelu, a Parul do Azji. 100px Cieszę się, że Parul nie użyła Veto. Teraz mam nadzieję, że widzowie wyeliminują Yuu albo Dalię, bo Yuu jest seksistą, natomiast Dalia rasistką. Plik:Lounge_-_1.png Plik:Lounge_-_2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Diamond, Parul i Aaron grali w piłkarzyki. Przy okazji Diamond była wzruszona mową Parul podczas veto i powiedziała, że kobieta podjęła dobrą decyzję oraz podziękowała za wsparcie. Aaron wziął łyka wody i zachłysnął się. Diamond szybko udzieliła mu pomocy. Aaron podziękował kobiecie i stwierdził, że gdyby nie ona to mógłby nawet umrzeć. Uśmiechnięta Diamond odpowiedziała tylko, że na co dzień pomaga ludziom - w końcu to jej praca. Gdy Parul sobie poszła, Aaron na znak podziękowania pocałował Diamond w policzek, a ta się zarumieniła. Powiedziała, że od początku czuła coś do mężczyzny. Zdecydowała się na odważne wyznanie, że jest dziewicą. 100px Gdy powiedziałam o tym, że jestem dziewicą, kamień spadł mi z serca. Ludzie po takich wyznaniach od razu mnie oceniają. Cieszę się, że z Aaronem jest inaczej. Czuję, że to ktoś komu mogę zaufać, ktoś kto mnie rozumie. Jestem dumna z tego, że się tak otworzyłam. Niech ludzie myślą co chcą, ale nie wstydzę się tego, że jestem dziewicą. Po prostu taka jestem. Chcę, żeby mój pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy. 100px Gra w piłkarzyki totalnie zbliżyła mnie z Diamond. W końcu zaczęliśmy się dogadywać. Odczytałam jej tajne sygnały, że chciałaby zostać sama z Aaroenm i udałam, że muszę iść coś zrobić. Niech się razem pobawią. Aaron odpowiada Diamond że jest zauroczony nią totalnie i pragnie być jej facetem jak najszybciej oraz rozdziewiczyć jeszcze szybciej. 100px Diamond jest taka urocza. Lubie kiedy kobieta jest szczera i taka silna w tym co mówi. Pożądam ją, chcę ją. Diamond odpowiada, że ona również pożąda mężczyzny, ale zasady to zasady - jej pierwszy raz musi być jak z bajki, dlatego najpierw muszą się dobrze poznać zanim zadecyduje się ofiarować mu swoje ciało. Na pewno swojego pierwszego razu nie będzie chciała przeżyć w domu Wielkiego Brata, który cały prześmierdnął Yuu, dlatego będą musieli z tym poczekać. Plik:Łazienka_-_1.png Plik:Łazienka_-_2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px Przez śmieci wyrzucone na łóżku Cornela przez Yuu mężczyzna poszedł się wykąpać. Niespodziewanie do łazienki wchodzi Daisy. Kobieta nie moze oprzeć się nagiemu mieszkańcowi. Nigdy tak szybko nie ściągneła ubrań. Dołączyła do Cornela. Mężczyzna był w szoku, ale nie zrobił nic, aby zaprzestać tej sytuacji. Daisy kucnęła... 100px Nie mogę uwierzyc w to co się stało. Tsunami nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. NIKT nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. To wszystko wina Daisy, sprowokowała mnie, w sumie ja nic nie zrobiłem. Ona gimnastykowała swoje części ciała. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Mam na razie nawet ok układy z ludźmi. Z większością nie gadam za bardzo ale może jeszcze uda się odezwać. Szczerze to nawet nie pamiętam jak niektórzy mają na imię. Madison była trochę smutna i zestresowana z powodu nominacji. Ludzie w grupie zaczęli ją pocieszać i zrobili małą grupę wsparcia. Dan poszedł do Madison i zaniósł jej świeżo wyciskany sok z pomarańczy, który sam wyciskał na sokowirówce na dole. Madison się uśmiechnęła i podziękowała, a Dan się cieszył, że udało mu się być miłym. 100px Do końca mam nadzieję, że zostanę w Big Brotherze. Niektóre osoby dają mi jakąś nadzieję. Chociaż bywają zwodnicze. Po wyniku dopiero uwierzę. A jak nie...To moja klątwa uaktywni się. Dan miał wyrzuty sumienia, że tak z grubej rury opowiedział Felixowi o swojej mrocznej przyszłości. Bał się, że chłopak trochę się przestraszył więc postanowił go potrollować. Wziął widelec i z miną mordercy podszedł do Felixa, po czym zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że to tylko joke. Felix uznał, że to było trochę awkward i ostatecznie się nie przestraszył. 100px Felix jest bardzo spoko, powiedziałem mu o swoim życiu i przyjął to totalnie naturalnie. Tego właśnie potrzebuję, żeby mnie nikt nie oceniał i nie patrzył na mnie jak na zwyrola. Jestem normalnym ziomkiem i ci którzy tak uważają będą przeze mnie szanowani. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul rozmawia z Cornelem, Madison i Felicią w black roomie. Jeszcze raz przeprasza Madison, że nie użyła na niej veto. Wszyscy zapewniają dziewczynę, że ktoś tak słodki i nudny jak ona nie ma prawa odpaść. Cornel przytula Madison, co wzbudza zazdrość w Parul, jednak ta tylko uśmiecha się niewinnie i dodaje, że jeśli otrzyma więcej niż 5% głosów to Felicia znajdzie na to jakiś paragraf. 100px MADISON LEPI SIĘ DO CORNELA. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko hug na pocieszenie. Jak jeszcze raz coś takiego zobacze to będę ją musiała zapchać ryżem, wtedy przytyje i już nikt na nią nie spojrzy. Felicia przytakuje Parul, jest dumna z tego, że kolejna osoba traktuje jej zawód poważnie. Po chwili mówi Madison, że skandalem byłoby trzymać takich ignorantów jak LeRoy (?). Felicia narzeka, że on nawet się z nią nie wita rano. 100px Biedna Madison. Takie niewinne, poczciwe stworzenie i drży o swoje być albo nie być w programie. Nie wyobrażam sobie żeby dostała głosy, to byłoby niedorzeczne. Mam nadzieję że LeRoy odpadnie, totalny brak kultury z jego strony. Z przyzwoitości mógłby nie ignorować reszty, a przywitanie się naprawdę nic nie kosztuje. Już dzieci z Afryki są lepiej wychowane. Parul przyznaje rację Felicii. Mowi jej że myśli iż Leroy jest niemy a potem krytykuje produkcje ze to bez sensu przyjmować do gry niemą osobę. 100px W 100% zgadzam się z Parul. Wielki Bracie, może następnym razem przydałoby się przeprowadzić jakąś selekcję? Albo po prostu zbadać czy nie są niemi, bo LeRoy to jakiś ewenement w tym domu. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Jarvis wchodzi do pokoju HoH. Mężczyzna chce lepiej poznać Tsunami. Jego zdaniem jest bardzo ciekawa. I chce się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o niej. Jarvis opowiada jej o swoim życiu w miasteczku. Jego rodzice zawsze chcieli mieszkać na wsi, ale on jednak woli żyć w mieście. Można się poczuć, jak anonim. Mało, kiedy ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę. Może czasem nastolatki albo dziewczynki, które są zauroczone jego wyglądem. Jarvis chce wiedzieć, czym zajmuje się Tsunami i jak to się stało, że wybrała taki właśnie zawód… 100px Chce poznać Tsunami, a co więcej chcę jej coś zdradzić. Tsunami odpowiada, że bycie camgirl to dla niej pasja. Mówi, że niektórzy czują potrzebę pomagania innym. Ona też czuje taką potrzebę - potrzebę pomagania innym w osiągnięciu seksualnej satysfakcji. Jarvis nagle skamieniał. Camgirl? Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedziała Tsunami. O. Mój. Boże. Jarvis nie martwił się tym, że Tsunami to camgirl. Martwił się, bo raz skorzystał z ubikacjami zaraz po niej. Jarvis gapił się na nią, a po chwili jej odpowiedział. Jarvis później wspomina coś o tym, że Tsunami jest zainteresowana Sebastianem? Tsunami odpowiada, że tak naprawdę z nikim nie sypia, więc nie ma czym się martwić. Plus w tym zawodzie wszyscy są czyści, bo nikt nie chce złapać jakiegoś syfilisa. Dodaje, że bardziej bałaby się Yuu i jego zdechłego śledzia, bo to roznosi jakieś tałatajstwo. Kobieta mówi, że każdym się interesuje, ale Sebastian to jeden z jej głównych kandydatów. Jarvis nie wiedział, co zrobić i czy powiedzieć Tsunami, co widział. Jednak musi jej powiedzieć. Tsunami musi wiedzieć, że Sebastian nie jest zainteresowany nią. A tak naprawdę podoba mu się Rita. Chłopak jest pewien, że para go nie widziała. Mija kilka minut i Jarvis wyjawia kobiecie, co zobaczył. Tsunami jest w szoku. Kobieta mówi, że wierzy mu, bo nie ma powodu, aby kłamać. Dodaje, że dzisiaj rano Sebastian mówił jej, że chciałby zapełnić jej dziurkę, a teraz kręci z Ritą. Tsunami dziękuje mężczyźnie za to, że jej to powiedział. 100px Na początku nie chciałem mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy Ritą a Sebastianem, ale teraz jestem pewien, że to był dobry ruch. Skłóciłem Tsunami z tamtą dwójką. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px Tsunami wraz z Parul siedzą w Black Room. Kobiety plotkują na temat tego, jak paskudnie Dalia wyglądała rano bez makijażu. Tsunami zaznacza, że wspiera wszystkie kobiety, ale rasistki nie są dla niej kimś, o kim nawet myśli. Kobiety mówią, że pewnie zaraz wpadnie do Black Roomu i zacznie mówić coś rasistowskiego, bo to byłoby w jej stylu. Tsunami zaczyna opowiadać Parul o tym, że nie ma gag reflex. 600px Za chwilę po przerwie Yuu ponownie zacznie terroryzować uczestników Wielkiego Brata, but first... Przypomnijmy kto jest nominowany w tym tygodniu i kto walczy o wasze głosy: 500px 500px 500px 500px Możecie głosować! BRAMKA 5: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GFDGPMN BRAMKA 6: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GFFTNPL W poprzednim odcinku Diamond, LeRoy oraz Yuu dostali ostrzeżenie, a dzisiaj do nich dołączy Cornel... Cornel. Przed wejściem do domu zostałeś poinformowany o tym, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie będzie karane. Wczoraj zniszczyłeś osobiste rzeczy Yuu. Wielki Brat nie będzie tolerował takiego zachowania w swoim domu i dostajesz pierwsze ostrzeżenie. 100px Bardzo mi przykro z powodu ostatniego ostrzeżenia. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale słowa, które padły z moich ust były bardzo krzywdzące. Nie jestem rasistką, przecież jestem czarna! Przepraszam wszystkie osoby, które poczuły się urażone moimi słowami. Nie mam dla siebie wymówki. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że tak mi przykro. *płacze* 100px To co zrobiłem z rzeczami Yuu nie było najlepszym pomysłem. I tak już jest bullied przez większość mieszkańców, więc nie ma sensu mu jeszcze dowalać. Nastepnym razem jeszcze raz pomyślę zanim coś zrobię. Najlepiej to pójdę go przeprosić. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Yuu wchodzi do salonu w którym przebywają Cornel, Dalia, Felix, Madison, Sebastian. Mówi że czuje się nielubiany i poniżany przez innych domowników w związku z czym postanowił przeprowadzić sabotaż, tłumaczy że wczoraj w nocy pokroił swoją zgniłą rybę na drobne kawałki i poukrywał je w różnych zakamarkach domu i do póki nie zaczną się do niego odnosić z szacunkiem będą żyć w wiecznym smrodzie. Następnie dodaje że jeśli komuś by bardzo przeszkadzał smród to może przenieść się do namiotu w ogrodzie. Wychodząc dorzuca jeszcze że nie umył noża którego używał do krojenia ryby więc radzi im uważać gdy będą sobie robić kanapki. 100px Dana chce być uważany za wielkiego twardziela, a wprawne oko od razu pozna, że to tylko ciota chowająca się się za swoją stylówą. Podejrzewam że Dan przebywał w więzieniu gdzie padł ofiarą licznych gwałtów. Teraz próbuje wyprzeć to ze świadomości i chowa się za maską samca alfa. Produkcja powinna przydzielić mu psychologa który przepracuje z nim jego traumę bo inaczej chłopaczyna się zamęczy cały udając kogoś kim nie jest. A Tsunami? To zwykła wywłoka. Wystarczyło kilka dni żeby moja teoria się potwierdziła, mam tylko nadzieję że niczym Sebastiana nie zarazi, bo wygląda na spoko kolesia, chociaż nie ukrywam że podpadł mi podczas nominacji. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Jako że Felicia nie miała bliższego kontaktu z Dalią to postanawia zaproponować jej wspólne ćwiczenie jogi. Po chwili ćwiczenia pyta się kobiety dlaczego właściwie Tsunami ją nominowała. Dalia rozpoczyna ćwiczenia z Felicią i kobiety rozmawiają o nominacjach. Dalia twierdzi, że została niesłusznie nominowana przez Tsunami dlatego, że ktoś rozpowiada o niej mnóstwo plotek. Według niektórych uczestniczek jest rasistką, chociaż nigdy nie powiedziała niczego rasistowskiego. Dalia zaczyna płakać. Felicia pociesza dziewczynę, mówiąc, że tylko joga może pomóc w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Felicia przyznaje, że Tsunami jest najętą plotkarą. Rozpowiada plotki o innych, a nawet o sobie tylko żeby być w centrum uwagi. Przekazuje kobiecie, że Tsunami ocierała się nago o Sebastiana, co sama rozpowiedziała. Dlatego Felicia radzi jej, aby nie brała sobie takiego czegoś do serca, bo niektórzy dostrzegają w Tsunami fałszywą, nadętą lampucere. 100px Kolejna poszkodowana! Szkoda mi jej, ofiara zmyślonych plotek Tsunami... Chociaż z drugiej strony to Big Brother i być może o mało nie dałam się nabrać na wodospad łez Dalii. Oby nie okazała się tak fałszywa jak cycki Tsunami. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Portia podchodzi do Jarvisa i pyta się czy jego imię jest francuskie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź odpowiada, że uwielbia Francję i jak już wygra $$$ to zabierze go tam, aby mógł zobaczyć się ze swoją rodziną. Jarvis przytula się do Portii. Dziękuje jej za zaproszenie. Podziwia ją za to, że jest taka silna psychicznie. Wspiera ją całym sercem przy tym całym bałaganie z Dalią. Po czym Jarvis pokiwał głową i odpowiedział szybko – tak. Jego rodzicie kochali oglądać francuskie filmy i właśnie jeden z bohaterów tak miał na imię, jak on. Niestety nie pamięta tytułu. Portia dziękuje za miłe słowa. Jak sama twierdzi, ma bardzo silną osobowość i ma totalnie wyjebane na takie sluts jak Dalia. Ani to ładne, ani bystre. Portia mówi, że od zawsze musiała liczyć tylko na siebie. Jej ojciec służy w amerykańskiej armii i często nie ma go w ich domu rodzinnym. Ma aż szóstkę rodzeństwa i nigdy nie było kolorowo, jako nastolatka często uciekała z domu, zadawała się z ćpunami i rabowała sklepy jubilerskie. Przeszła kompletną zmianę i dzisiaj jest już czysta. Stara się cieszyć z życia jak najbardziej się da i nikt jej w tym już nie przeszkodzi. Przytula Jarvisa i dziękuje za rozmowę. 100px Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem idealna, tak? Byłam pokurwioną, podziurawioną psychicznie patusiarą z Bronxu, ale na dzień dzisiejszy z całą pewnością potrafię powiedzieć, że jestem z siebie w chuj dumna i uważam, że jestem przykładem dla innych. Zmieniłam się nie da moich rodziców, którzy mają mnie głęboko w dupie, nie dla przyjaciół, czy dla innych pojebów. Zmieniłam się dla siebie, i choć może brzmi to egoistycznie, to każdy z nas powinien w głównej mierze myśleć o sobie, bo życie mamy tylko jedno, remember that words, bitch. 600px 100px DALIA MICHELLE 100px MADISON 100px LEROY 100px YUU Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem pierwszego wyeliminowanego... 100px LEROY LeRoy, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. Zapraszam wszystkich na drugie zadanie o Głowę Domu! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach